


5 Times Hiroto Maehara Shamelessly Flirted with Yuuma Isogai

by tatooine_sands



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Characters are probably kinda OOC, Fluff, M/M, There are other characters but I mention them for like one line, There's angst for probably one paragraph, no idea how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 04:23:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13674198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatooine_sands/pseuds/tatooine_sands
Summary: (And the one time Yuuma Isogai flirted back)Fluffy maeiso, because we need more.





	5 Times Hiroto Maehara Shamelessly Flirted with Yuuma Isogai

**Author's Note:**

> I had a serious need for maeiso, so this was created while I was energized on coffee at 1am. This is basically my take on a 5(+1) fanfiction, featuring a little help from some tumblr prompts.

1.

"Hey Isogai, truth or dare?"Maehara slid into the chair next to his best friend, smirking, awaiting his answer.

Yuuma Isogai was in deep trouble- he'd made the mistake of getting involved in a Class 3-E game of truth or dare, infamously the worst, known for pulling forth confessions and secrets that the beholder sought to never share with anyone. Of course, Maehara had asked him if he had wanted to participate, and being his best friend, he didn't really want to refuse. Isogai had known Maehara since they were young (so Maehara had to know everything about him at this point) and by answering truth, he could likely avoid any personal embarrassment due and leave the circle after this round completely unscathed.

Isogai certainly didn't like the looks that Karma and Nakamura were flashing him, though. They had to know something he didn't.

"Truth." Exasperatedly, Isogai sat back in his chair, awaiting his escape. 

Maehara seemingly had other plans. "Do you want to kiss me?" He asked, smirking. 

"Dare," Isogai snapped quickly. Maehara pushed his chair aside and favored standing up. He was too close, standing directly in front of Isogai.

"Well, _Yuuma_ , I dare you to kiss me." The way in which his friend said his name made Isogai shudder. Maehara slowly leaned in, closing his eyes and slightly puckering his lips (a sight Isogai would not admit until later that he found attractive), as if expecting Isogai to lean upwards and meet his lips. 

"NEVER HAVE I EVER-" Flustered, Isogai shot to his feet, tripping forwards as his chair tipped over. Maehara had caught him, almost on instinct, pulling him flush against his chest. _Hiroto's hands were around his waist._ Heat crept into his face as he flushed red. Pushing away clumsily, Isogai retreated out the classroom door so fast that it seemed that he'd never been there at all. 

"That's not even part of the game!" Maehara sighed heavily, eyeing his classmates. Kataoka sat shaking her head in disappointment.

"I think you're coming on too strong." Okajima broke the silence.

"As if you're one to talk!" 

2.

"Yuuma, I'm not sure if these are... _appropriate_?" Maehara held up a pair of pants- tight looking, probably too tight for Isogai. But they were cheap, and Isogai had ripped another pair of pants to unwearable proportions, so they had to be considered, despite how tight they looked. Maehara knew that Isogai refused to let him pay for better clothes in favor of purchasing bargain brand clothing (which Isogai was able to pull off anyways, adding fuel to Maehara's love for the boy). 

"They're unisex, and they're my size, so they're appropriate enough to be wearable. They're cheap, too." Isogai's eyes lit up when mentioning the price of the pants. Maehara was entranced by the shiny, yellow color. He wished his friend would just let him buy the pants for him. "I'll even try the pants on, you'll see!" Then, Isogai shut the changing room door. 

Maehara had hated to admit it at first, but he was head over heels for his best friend- a fact all of 3-E had noticed, all but Isogai. He'd been blatantly flirting with him for at least a month at this point, but even as smart as Isogai was, he was beyond dense. 

"Hiroto!" Isogai called for him over the divider of the changing room. "I have good news!" The changing room door opened and there stood Isogai in pants that were probably too tight by normal standards. Maehara, though, was loving it. Secretly. He quickly ran his hand over his face to make sure he wasn't drooling. Heat spread in his cheeks- you could see everything, and his best friend's ass looked excellent. 

"They fit! See, I was right. Unisex." Isogai turned, facing the changing room mirror, examining the fit of the pants. 

"Maybe you need sex, but I certainly don't." Isogai turned to face Maehara, face flushed pink. 

"No, no, I think you're misunderstanding me here. I mean unisex, like U-N-I-sex. Get it?" Maehara could hardly save himself from bursting into laughter due to the look of horror mixed with exasperation on the face of the beautiful boy in front of him.

"U-N-I? I can't say no to that, Yuuma." 

"Hiroto! I am _not_ screwing you in a department store!" Isogai bought the pants anyways. Eventually, Maehara learned that the purchase was made with him in mind.

3.

_"Yuuuuumaaaa!"_ Maehara spread himself out on Isogai's couch, cracking his neck. The raven haired boy stood in the kitchen, calmly cutting up fruit.

"What is it, Hiro?" Isogai placed his knife on the counter, entering the other room. As much as he had hated to admit it, he had definitely caught feelings for his flirty, womanizing best friend. The sight of Maehara spread on his couch had him longing for so much more than friendship. He wouldn't ever tell Hiroto, though. All the joking around and flirting with him was getting to him.

"My neck is sore." Maehara rubbed the back of his neck, his face contorted in pain. 

"I'm going to get you some ice and some water. I can massage your neck if that would help. Do you need anything else. Are you okay for right now?" Isogai fretted about, kneeling down next to the couch in preparation to help Maehara just as he so regularly watched out for his siblings.

"Please kiss it." Maehara's face dropped any look of pain it previously harbored. 

"Kiss... your neck?" Isogai backed up. "You know, Hiroto, I don't really know if that's such a good idea I mean I still have to finish up in the kitchen and if you're injured I'll just hurt you more so I seriously think I ought to just have a look at your neck-"

"Yuuma, you are such a mother." Maehara smiled, moving close to Isogai. 

"A mother? Am not! Is it so wrong that I'm a good brother and friend?" Isogai laughed, pushing lightly on Maehara's shoulder. 

"You have to admit it- admit you're a mother, Yuuma!" Maehara wrapped his arms around Isogai's waist, pulling him in. "I won't let you go until you agree with me." Isogai loosened up at the embrace, blushing. 

"I can't agree with you. My dignity is at stake." Isogai laughed again lightly. Maehara leaned in, close to his neck. His hot breath prickled across Isogai's skin. 

"How about now? I'll kiss your neck if you won't kiss mine." That couldn't happen, because Isogai would probably lose any remaining hold on his emotions. His best friend would know that he was completely smitten. 

"I give! I'm a mother!" 

"I'm right, Yuu." Maehara let go, laughing. Maybe Isogai would have the courage to kiss his neck someday, but today was not that day.

4.

"Yuu." Maehara rolled over in his friend's bed feeling feverish. They'd shared beds ever since they were small, but now the space between the two in Isogai's bed was slowly diminishing due to their growth spurts. Maehara poked Isogai's back, trying to wake his friend.

"Yuuma." His voice was hoarse. He was obviously sick. 

"Hiroto..." Isogai yawned. The shorter boy rolled over, coming face to face with his friend. Even half asleep, Maehara thought he looked incredibly cute. "You look pale." Isogai slid his hand over Maehara's forehead, making him heat up even more. "A fever. Here, take the blankets off. I'll heat you up a bath and make breakfast." 

Isogai rolled out of bed, but just as he went to walk past Maehara's side and out the door, a clammy, pale hand met his wrist. 

"Before you do anything, can you just... hold my hand for a minute?" Maehara coughed into his other arm before turning back over and making eye contact with Isogai. _"Please..."_ He added, watching Isogai swallow heavily. He softly disconnected Maehara's hand from his wrist, opting to lace their fingers together- just as requested.

Isogai stared at Maehara- his usual peach skin was pale and abnormally raw, his amber eyes looked glossy, and his orange-brown hair looked disheveled and messy- a far cry from the handsome flirt that Hiroto played in public. Yet, he was pretty to Isogai. If Maehara wanted to hold his hand, who was he to deny that? 

5.

_"It's like you don't even care about my feelings at all!"_ Maehara and Isogai had been arguing for the last 10 minutes, yelling in front of the 3-E building, the whole class standing on the steps. 

"They never fight like this..." Nagisa whispered, the rest of the class in shock. Nagisa was right. Maehara and Isogai really had never fought like this. _Ever._

"Really? Well, you're hardly taking mine seriously!" Maehara scoffed, stepping angrily towards Isogai.

"What 'feelings'? They're all made up!" Isogai's glare was icy cold, much colder than most of 3-E had ever seen. 

"And where'd you get that impression? You're the dumbass who can't open his eyes wide enough to notice that I've been serious about you this whole time!" Maehara sneered. 

"You don't mean that." Isogai's tone became monotonous. He turned around, walking towards the rest of the class. To everyone's shock, Maehara ran after him, placing his hand on Isogai's shoulder and turning him back around.

"Aw, Yuuma, you'd better watch that pretty little mouth of yours before I fuck it." Maehara smirked. Isogai's shocked face softened, turning pink. 

+1

Class 3-E held it's breath. Maehara opened his arms for a hug, and Isogai held on tight. 

"I'm so sorry... I shouldn't have ever toyed with you like I did, but I want you to know that it's all true. The way I feel about you... All of it." Maehara spoke in a hushed, urgent tone, but quickly, as if trying to win some kind of race. "But if you don't feel like I do..Ah.. I'll stop flirting with you for good. Yuu, I really don't want to ruin our friendship... Shit, oh man, what if I already did? Damn... fuck me." Maehara sheepishly reached up and rubbed the back of his neck, eyes drifting away from Isogai guiltily.

"If you really want me to." Isogai met Maehara's drifting eyes.

"Want you to what?"

"Fuck you." Maehara felt Class 3-E's eyes drilling holes in his flustered face.

"Yu-Yuuma...what?" 

"So you can flirt with me but I'm not allowed to flirt back?" Maehara felt Isogai's hands on the back of his neck, playing softly with his hair. 

"Listen Yuuma, I love you so much." Isogai's face pinkened, and and while caught off guard, Maehara snaked his arms around Isogai's waist and brought their lips together. Isogai noted that Maehara's lips were soft and tasted like mint- he knew there was kept a tin in his room.

There was a one-inch height difference between the two boys, but that (and all of Maehara's additional experience) were all he needed to dominate the kiss. Maehara bit softly on Isogai's kiss-swollen bottom lip, eliciting a soft, nearly inaudible moan. The brunet licked his friend's lips, begging for entrance. Between soft noises of pleasure, Maehara slid his tongue in and intertwined his with Isogai's. Both boys only broke apart for air.

"So we're all good now?" Maehara asked, laughing. He held Isogai close to him, tight against his body. 

"I love you, Hiroto." Isogai pecked Maehara's cheek and walked off to join Class 3-E- all cheering, some exchanging money, and Karma and Nakamura had taken pictures. They'd known of Maehara's plans the whole time, and it just so seemed that all they'd needed to succeed was to get Isogai to flirt back.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed this short, coffee fueled mess. So, this was my first work on ao3 and it's unbeta'd, so feel free to leave criticism(I crave that shit tbh). I might(???) make this into a series of drabbles at some point if I ever come across the motivation.


End file.
